NCIS Snowman
by TivaFan93
Summary: some children find a navy mans body in a snowman. NCIS investigates


NCIS SNOWMAN

Two kids and two adults are in the woods in Washington. They are talking in low voices and giggling. Suddenly they see a snowman that is falling apart. They show their parents and they try to fix it by adding on more snow. When they do that a small bare patch of bluish fleshy looking surface shows. The kids then try to cover that patch and in doing so they reveal a body. The kids scream and the parents look up to see a body on the ground. One of the parents screams also and the other one tells them all to get back to the car while he calls 911. A few minutes later the NCIS team arrives. Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva all come in a black Ford. Then ducky and palmer come on snowmobiles.

"This was supposed to mine and palmers day off" complained Ducky as he walks over to the body. After a minute he points out a spot on his back.

"This here is a gunshot wound"

He moves even closer to the body.

"And here is something you might find interesting. Jethro! Come and have a look at this" exclaims ducky

Gibbs moves closer to ducky and ducky points out a small device attached to the body.

"Ducky! This is a radioactive device. It was probably meant to kill him. Who is he?"

"Lieutenant John F. Borski" replied Ducky. "Well, palmer, bag the body!"

"Yes Dr. Mallard. You know this reminds me of…" palmer trails off

Ducky is giving him a look.

"Well it's not really that important" mutters Palmer. Palmer then bags the body and they all leave.

Back at NCIS the team is doing further investigating.

"Hey Ziva, what do ya got?" asks Gibbs.

"well I was able do some research and found out that our deceased man has some family that he is close to meaning he lives with them, he lives, well now lived with his mother and his younger brother, the brother is 20 years old" answered Ziva.

"DiNozzo! What do you have?" asks Gibbs

"Well boss, I looked into his bank records none of them had been closed on, he has three opened accounts at the bank of America. One account is a savings account the others are checking accounts.

According to his records he was married before to a woman called Nina. But they divorced and phone records and other records show that they have had no contact in the last 3 years." DiNozzo answered.

"Good. And Mc…., ok guys where is McGee?" asked Gibbs

"Umm …." Said Ziva as she looked at DiNozzo with her eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh, boss McGee is on a coffee run. He is getting us some star bucks coffee" answered DiNozzo

"Well good because I need more coffee" said Gibbs as he looked into his empty cup.

Everyone laughed. "Ok now Ziva, his family will need to be told."

"On it boss" answered Ziva as she looked at DiNozzo.

30 minutes later they arrive at the home where they family lives. Ziva walks up to the door and knocks. Then she looks at the door for a minute and knocks again. No one shows. DiNozzo pulls out his gun as Ziva does and they yell "NCIS open up!"

No one opens the door so they try it. It is unlocked. They open it and run in. as they carefully check the place. When they get to the bedroom they see that the window is broken and there is blood on it. Then Ziva moves to the other side of the bed and looks down. She sees a chest with a terrible smell coming from it. She plugs her nose and tells DiNozzo to come. He comes over and smells it too. Ziva points at it. Then DiNozzo takes the top of it and opens it. They see a very disturbing sight inside it. There is the head of a young woman and the rest of her body decapitated. They call Ducky.

When ducky arrives they tell him where to go and palmer follows him. Both come back into the room with disgusted looks on their faces. "Is this exactly what you found? Because Ziva and DiNozzo, this is the mother. But there is no second son here" said Ducky

"Oh that's absolutely terrible where he could be?" asks Ziva.

Right at that second her phone rings.

"Yes, ok we will be there shortly" then hangs up.

"Tony, they found the second son, he is in a mine in the side of the mountains. They think he is trying to hide" Ziva told DiNozzo.

About 23 minutes later they pull up to a shed sitting in the middle of the woods. There is blood on the handle of the door and it is obviously fresh. All the sudden a man comes running through the door. Then he notices the team standing there and turns around and runs back into the shed.

"Ok, Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, Abby, let's go after him." Says Gibbs.

"Abby?" asks Ziva

"Yeah u heard that right Ziva I'm coming with you guys" says Abby who is standing right behind them.

All of them go to the door and try to open it. It's locked.

"Boss we are going to have to break in" said McGee.

"Well don't stand there talking, just open the door" answers Gibbs.

"Yes boss" answers McGee as he opens the door. They all enter with drawn guns. They are in a small room entirely made of wood. Nothing on the walls and no windows. The only light is that coming from the open door. Suddenly Ziva notices something.

"Hey guys, I think I see a trap door." Said Ziva

Immediately they all sit on the floor and try to open it. It opens surprisingly easily. First DiNozzo Jumps in. then they hear from underneath "its safe you can all come down here. It's just like a kitchen there are even knifes and counters."

They all jump down fast. The trap door leads to a large room with knifes hanging from the ceiling and some fresh blood on one of them. Abby goes to them and says

"Hey guys, what do people get decapitated by?"

Ziva answers "usually a sharp tool or knife. Ohhh!"

"Yes Ziva, I think we have our murder weapons" says Abby excitedly. "DiNozzo, will you bag this please?"

"Ok Abby, I'll be happy to do that for you." He answers and does just that. Meanwhile they are all looking for another secret trapdoor or passageway.

Ziva suddenly says "there! Behind the piece of counter, see if that moves"

They do so and find that the counter moves and behind it is a hole in a wall that leads into pure darkness.

"Who has a flash light or matches?" asks McGee

Ziva replies," I have one match! "

"Good enough it will do" says McGee tiredly.

Then they light it and enter the next area. Now they are in a tunnel that looks like they may go on forever. And there is no visible light.

"Ok guys stick close" says McGee. "O dang it this match is about to run out. Anyone have anything else?

"Well I have a flashlight says DiNozzo.

"And you couldn't have told us this before?" asks Ziva "Give it here"

He hands her the flashlight and they start walking down a very long passageway." Ughh, when does it end asks DiNozzo.

Gibbs phone rings

"Yes, yep ok I'm on it, will do, ok alright, bye"

"Well guys they are going to send the LA team in the other end and this end. They are sending kensi and kellan. "

They continue walking as they see a small light ahead now. It is still day outside and at the end of the tunnel they see a shape running to get to the end. Suddenly the man makes a left turn. And vanishes.

They turn too and see another tunnel. Then Abby sees something no so good. There is a camera in the wall and a thing with a timer. It has about ten minutes left on it. All the sudden they realize what it is and Ziva happens to look up.

While the others are talking about what to do she notices a video camera and slowly walks up to it. The camera is recording all the stuff that is happening. She calls McGee over and points out the camera.

"We need to disconnect that" said McGee "there is a bomb attached to it" then Tony lifts him up and he detaches it. Just as they are setting him down Kensi comes running in.

"Guys, there is a bomb that's going to blow up in about 20 minutes. We need to get out of here" she said hurriedly.

They all look at each other. Then Tony notices a figure running away from them at the end of the tunnel. He pulls out his phone and calls Vance.

"Director we are in the tunnel leading out from the mine. We just saw someone running."

Then McGee takes the phone from him and says "description: gender not known shoulder length hair color of brown and color of white skin. About 5ft 7in. running towards the end of the tunnel we are pursuing"

Vance replies "good don't let him get away." And hangs up.

The team of agents all run after the figure that is steadily growing smaller and darker. Then they see sunlight and the figure exiting the tunnel. They all run faster.

"This gold miner can run fast!" exclaims Ziva.

Just as they get to the end of the tunnel they hear the sound of a car starting. They all run towards the noise with their guns drawn. Just as the car is pulling away 2 of the agents, Ziva and DiNozzo both shoot out the back tires. The car keeps going but moves a bit slower.

They then shoot out the front left tire. And the car stops. They are all running up to it when the person inside jumps out and runs. They pursue him for about 15 minutes.

"Hey YOU! STOP! "Yells McGee

The figure looks back and keeps running. Kensi talks into her hidden microphone. "Vance do u read me?"

"Yes?" asks Vance on the other end.

"Suspect running towards you guys now we are right behind him." She says.

All the sudden there is the sound of a gunshot. The suspect they are pursuing is opening fire on them.

All of them raise their guns and run even faster.

The suspect is looking back at them when it runs into a clearing where Vance and the others are all hiding. All of the sudden the suspect trips over a rock and his gun goes flying through the air. He lands on the ground cradling his knee. They can see that the suspect is a male now. He is still looking down when they approach him still withdrawn guns.

"What do you think you were doing?" asks McGee. The he notices a button in the guy's hand.

He looks at the other agents and says "drop whatever you have in your hand right now or we will be forced to shoot."

The man drops the object and turns to face them. He has dirt all over his face and some blood stains on his hands and clothing. Then he speaks. "What do you guys want? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Then Gibbs comes closer to him and says "Well look who we have here! You're under arrest for murder and attempted escape. Put your hands up where I can see them and slowly walk towards me"

The man does as he is told then he suddenly make a move like he is going to try and hit Gibbs. DiNozzo grabs the man from behind and tackles him to the ground.

"Now we have you for attempting to assault an agent"

DiNozzo asks "anyone have handcuffs?"

"Right here" says Ziva as she throws him a pair.

"Thank you." DiNozzo says as he catches the handcuffs and puts the man's hands behind his back and cuffs him.

Back at NCIS Gibbs is interrogating the suspect.

Inside the interrogation room he is questioning the suspect.

"First I would like to know why there is blood all over you" said Gibbs

"It's my hunting clothing" he answered fast.

"Right…. Why don't I believe you?" asked Gibbs.

"I dunno"

"Well we know who you are."

"Who do you think I am?"

"You're the brother of a guy who was killed. And you went missing after it happened and there's blood on your clothing and it's not animal blood"

"How do you know it's not?"

"We tested it already it matches your brothers blood exactly"

"How can you have, u don't have any of my clothing with the blood on it to test!"

"Our Abby is a great forensic scientist. She swabbed you when DiNozzo was handcuffing you."

The man just sat there in silence for about 5 minutes while Gibbs gave him his stare.

"Ok."

"Ok what?" asks Gibbs "where did the blood come from and why did you kill your brother?"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"We also have knifes with fingerprints from the mine we had to chase you through. Yours are the only ones on the knifes and the blood only matches your brothers!"

"What do you want from me Gibbs?"

"I WANT a confession from you. NOW! "

"OK. I KILLED MY brother. And you know what! I don't regret it! He always got everything. EVERYTHING. When my parents were to die they were going to leave our mine and a lot of the other properties to him! He deserved what he got!"

"He didn't deserve to die!"

"Well you're looking at some good hard time in the state prison. For assault, attempted murder, Murder, and attempt to escape from the feds as well as being armed with an unregistered weapon!"

"The gun was registered! It was!"

"Whose gun is it then?"

"Mine!"

"Well it's not registered under your name. It's under someone else's. Do you know who that someone else might have been?"

"You guys don't leave any details out, do you?"

"No not usually"

"I guess I'm stuck with prison for a while then…"

"Most likely life sentence they won't put you on death row but you will be in for life meaning no contact with the outside world. Absolutely none!"

The man looked up and said "I was an idiot"

"No doubt about that"

"Ill give you a statement and written confession."

Gibbs then left the interrogation room. He stopped directly outside and said to Ziva" They will be here soon to pick him up. Make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Yes Gibbs" she answered.

About 45 minutes later the men showed up to escort him to prison.

After the L.A team left they all went back up to their office to get what they needed to take home. As Ziva was about to walk out of the front door Tony said "Hey Ziva, why don't I drive you home?"

Ziva's car had died about a week before.

"Yes thank you Tony" she said.

They walked out about 10 minutes later. When they got outside tony opened the passenger door for Ziva to get in.

"Something has changed about you Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a lot more…..well you seem more like someone who actually cares." Then she got into the car.

On the way to her new house Ziva and Tony talked a lot about their families and a lot of other things.

When they pulled up to her house it started raining heavily. Tony opened the door for Ziva to get out. When she stepped out she looked at tony for a minute directly in the eyes. Then he grabbed her by the waist and carried her up to the front porch. Then he set her down gently and they started hugging each other then Tony and Ziva both came at each other at the same time and kissed for about 2 minutes they didn't let go of each other. When they finally did Ziva said "tony why don't you just stay here tonight? The conditions aren't the best for driving."

Tony said yes and Ziva, still holding tony's hand led him through the front door. The night was a cold one and an hour later Ziva was snuggled up against tony in her queen sized bed. They were both sound asleep and nothing disturbed their dreams. Not even when Ziva's dog Sammie jumped onto the bed at their feet.


End file.
